I Need Excitement title may change :D
by missyrie
Summary: it's just an infatuation, right? It can't happen again cause i knew this died away, waaayy back.  Learn from your past Miku.. Wait what? He's asking me out ? Smutty begginings to lemony progess.. My first one, rate and review   "


**Summary: Miku x Len  
><strong>_**it's just an infatuation, right? It can't happen again cause i knew this died away, waaayy back.  
>Learn from your past Miku.. Wait what? He's asking me out ?<strong>_

_my first fanfic!_

_Please go easy on me __

"_So Hercules will be the one who will bethrone that womanizer Zeus? Wait, didn't sensei said we won't tackle Greek literature until next year?_ _But still .."_ Miku thought as she indulged herself in her book about mythology. After dumping her last boyfriend last 5 months, she needs something to fill the gap and satisfy her needs except for leeks, of course.

She was sitting at the bus stop quite early to met up with her troop: Neru (her friend since 3rd grade), Lily and Haku(her closest sempais), Gakupo(the ultimate goofball), Luka (her crazy but smart friend), Gumi, Len and ..

"Miku-chan!", a voice called.

She turned away from her book and greeted Mikou "Ohayou nii-san" with a smile.

"Why didn't you wait for me and went first, what if someone rapes you?"

"Shut up baka, we both know I know defense right?"

"Uwaah, so early in the morn with this already..." another voice spoke, who turned out to be Haku with Lily and Gumi.

They started a conversation as Miku returned to reading when suddenly...

"Miku-chii~" said someone who hugged her from behind.

"Neru-chii, ohayou..." as Miku smiled.

"Miku-chan why can't you call me cute names like you do to them?~", her onii-san complained.

"Cause she respects her elders" Luka said as she approached the group with Gakupo, Len and wait .. Rin?

"Right on Luka-chii!" Miku laughed off as she ignored the reaction of her heart seeing Len with Rin.

"Am I that old? I'm still a teen at his youth, ya know!" Mikou complained

"For an old geezer, you act like a child. And still a vir-hmpfh!", Len said as his sentence was cut off by Mikuo with his hand then saying.. "Oh lookey there the bus!" while Miku, Neru and Luka giggled.

"Are Rin and Len really on as in together? Isn't it weird to have the same name like Kagamine her and Kagamine him?" asked Miku to Luka with Neru as they walked towards their first period class.

"Well, they aren't related. Rin kinda thinks that it's kinda like fate and yes. Apparently, that and a plan or plot about making someone jealous according to Gakupo" answered Luka.

"Nee Nee, aren't you and Gakupo getting along now? Last 2 months you were all 'he's disgusting' and now you're saying 'according to', i thought it was a joke that you're going out. Sorry.", Neru said.

"Hey! I said he was disgusting because the first time i saw him he was a total mess", Luka mentioned.

"So you're going out now? Nee~ Nee~ Did you pass level one?" Neru asked with a smile that only friends can understand.

"Everyone passes that, even Miku"

"Yeah, .. Hey, don't try to change the topic Luka" replied Miku. With a devilish smile she gestured Neru and asked "What about level 2?"

Luka blushed and stuttered "Sh-shut up y-y-you tw..b-ba baka".

"How was Gakupo?" "Was he good?" "Was he sexy?" "Was he fierce?" "Was he gentle?" "How many times did you do it?" and a lot more questions popped up from Neru and Miku as Luka turned red at every question until she bursted out. "Stop it you guys..Mou~"

"Don't get mad at me and Neru."

"Yeah Luka-chii...We just wanna know from our sempai Luka-chii!" as Neru bowed down to make it look like respecting.

They went on their cheerful conversation with Luka telling them to quiet down cause someone might hear until they reached their classroom.

Miku noticed that Rin was staring Len as if in deep need of him as he played his PSP innocently, Kaito with Meiko bill and cooing _'disgusting stupid PDA'_ Miku commented in her thoughts, and that her seat was still next to Len that caused Rin to glare at her.

Okay, here's the to-know about Miku's love life: Her first love and boyfriend were different, Meito being her first BF which didn't last long since they separated ways. Her second BF was Len who she rejected at first because of the rumours that he was a womanizer but he is in fact funny, cute, easy to get along and a whole lot other things. They were so in love but it didn't last long enough to make her cry. Her last was Kaito and he healed her wounds from learning that Len dated Rin not long after their break up. Kaito and Miku were all 'Magnet' [a vocaloid song] that made Miku feel occupied and with a feeling she can't describe like excited, until she broke up when she confirmed the rumours that he and Meiko were going out from the two themselves when she saw them making out. She vowed to forget all love lines and not to get into a relationship until ready with someone who knows her worth. Her first love was Len.  
>Miku was kind of popular so she got confessed by other boys as well but she turned them all down.<p>

'_They say first love never dies' _Miku thought, _'I guess it's false and I'm going to prove it.'_

First Period was Chemistry. Miku saw Len was having a hard time with formulas and helped him for she wanted her friends to excel in studies. _'Let's just be friends, Miku. I don't want for our friendship to end like that, like other relationships do ', _these words by Len trailed on her thoughts, _'Well good for you Len, I was thinking the same way'_ as Miku continued on her thoughts

"Arigatoo Miku-chan" Len mouthed with Miku responding with a smile.

Not long after, they were next to each other in English which happens to be their last period. She again saw Len having a hard time so she lent him a dictionary and Len again mouthing "Arigatoo". He handed her a note saying:

Let's meet at the usual place Miku-chii :P  
>at the terrace of the greenhouse.<br>I want to thank you again for saving me. ^_^

And Miku answered: Okay  
>..to annoy Len with his long message replied by only a short one.<p>

When she arrived, she saw Len already there. She noticed he already took off his necktie and his jacket unbuttoned. She ignored his physical state and asked "What's up?"

"Look up" Len pointed up and Miku looked up .. duhh

Then suddenly she felt something on her neck and let out an "Ahh" she then realized that Len was kissing her. She put her hands around him as he kissed her further down and started unbuttoning her. It was only then she realized that he already has a girlfriend and he was doing this to her.

She started to protest by saying "Len-kun sto-ohfmh"

She was stopped short by Len kissing her soflty at first which she involuntarily answered and started to get rough and begging for entrance. She resisted until he started to touch her breasts still covered by her bra.

"Still wearing these lacy ones, aren't we Miku-chii~", Len teased Miku as she protested from his touches, "Are you going out with someone now?" Len stated as he continued kissing her against the glass wall cornering Miku.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling that to you? Stop it Len..Hmn!" Len then trailed his tongue from her earlobe to her neck, collarbone then her cleavage.

"Stop!" as Miku shoved Len off her. "What do you think you're doing? I don't want to hear rumours again about me being a slut"

"What does it look like? I'm thanking you~. Didn't you remember this was the way how I thanked you everytime? Don't worry, I won't tell that you're _my_ slut." he said with a grin Miku got from him as he started kissing her all around.

"Shut up bananas! What do you mean remember? Thanking? Hah! _ My_ slut? Are you joking? Okay let's laugh: Ha Ha Ha", responded Miku with irritation and sarcasm as she shoved him off with a technique she knew from aikido, "and quit that smile!"

"Why, does it drive you crazy?" he said with a smirk.

"Whatever, I'm off. Bye" she said as she's dressing up to go.

"Miku-chan wait, I need you" he pleaded as he grabbed her by the hand with that look Miku had a soft spot for "I need you to help me.."

"Okay...this is awkwardly rare..."

"Help me with my Chemistry and English and... other stuff... I was just teasing you because it was like yesterday you were just asking me for help and now I'm begging for it."

"For what?"

"To excel in those subjects. Miku, I can't afford to lose competition to Meiko and Kaito on grades. They treat me like a Lolita toy."

Miku slyly smiled. "So that's what my bananas is worrying about~.." then a sudden change in persona "Then why harass me! I have to admit, I'm still irritated with those two for looking down on us."

"Then help me Miku-chan~ Onegai. Please please please please please!"

"Alright alright"

"Then it's settled. 10am Saturday at the coffee house where Gumi works them we'll plan everything there okay!" Len cheered in delight after saying those words then dashed away to prevent Miku from rejecting. '_Wait WTF?_'

"Neru-chii!" Miku called for her friend busy texting that her eyes are glowing from the cellphone's screen, "Come on, let's go home."

"You're not waiting for your onii-san? He'll be all 'Miku-chaaan~' on you."

"Whatever, we live separately."

"So.." Neru started as she sent her last text, "What did Len want?"

"10am Saturday at the coffee house where Gumi works them we'll plan everything there. Exactly that."

"Who's getting along?~ Wait, he has Rin right?"

"Whatever"

The two continued on and Neru said Luka has to run some errands on her art class and went off for coffee.

_So that's it!_

_I didn't put any scenes of 'you know what I mean' first to build a plot perhaps?_

_But I promise to put one on the next chapters_ :D

_Rate and Review please _^^'_ so that I know what to improve and deduct. _


End file.
